coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 82 (25th September 1961)
Plot The wedding presents are starting to arrive while Concepta and Annie finalise arrangements for the church and the Greenvale Hotel afterwards. Concepta's parents have written to her to say they'll be arriving on the Friday. She is delighted with the present of a silver tea set from Jack and Annie, and equally pleased when her wedding dress is delivered. Florrie buys a new hat but doesn't like it and thinks of selling it. Ken does the household shopping at the Corner Shop and mentions to Florrie that Nancy is moving into her bungalow today. Ena complains to Florrie about a cat on her doorstep being too near to her foodstuffs and then does the same in Jackson's Chip Shop about the hake they previously sold her. Dennis finds that Frank Jackson used to be in show business and that Mary Jackson has left her husband. Dennis offers complimentary tickets to the Palais De Danse in town with him and Jed to Sheila and Doreen but they refuse. Ena, Minnie and Martha bring a present for Harry and Concepta and Ena uses the excuse to root round the Rovers' back room as well as look over the other presents stored there. Ena is upset to find her separate present of a cruet set isn't displayed prominently enough. Nancy shows Albert round her unfurnished home and they meet neighbour Mrs Brown. She mistakes them for a married couple. No one has shown an interest in the card advertising Dennis's repaired guitar. Christine accepts his offer of the tickets. Ena shows an interest in Florrie's hat but only to look at, not to buy. Ken tells Val he's applied for a job at Amalgamated Steel. She suggests they go on the Rovers' coach trip to Morecambe and bring Frank along. Concepta admits to Annie that she's concerned about being a stepmother to Lucille. Harry tells Concepta that he'll keep how much he earns from her. She demands a new bedroom suite but when he refuses she calls him mean and stupid and he walks out on her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Nona Willis - Barbara Ferris *Madeline - Anna Sweeny *Agnes Maclean - Judy Evans *Laura - Norma Wilson *Frank Jackson - Norman Bird (Credited as "Fred Jackson") *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Mrs Brown - Nan Hargeaves-Jones Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *Corner Shop *Jackson's Chip Shop *Nancy Leathers' bungalow - Hallway and living room Notes *In both this episode and the next, Norman Bird appears as Frank Jackson the brother of chip shop owner Fred Jackson. Fred had been played by Joe Gladwin and was presumably unavailable for this episode however confusion is caused by Frank being credited as "Fred" and actor Norman Bird stating "I'm his brother, Fred" in this episode. *The usual Viaduct Street backdrop is prominently displayed outside the doorway of Jackson's Chip Shop in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The street makes preparations for the wedding, and Nancy finds a new home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,329,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Martha Longhurst: "I'll have you know ours was a very select wedding." Ena Sharples: "Yes, and we all know you selected the wrong one!" Episode 082